Good in Goodbye
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel one-shot! Elsa finds herself reminiscing about her past with her old boyfriend Jack. She sees him again after all these years, and she doesn't know how to react! Fanfiction for Jackunzel vs Jelsa-ish based on the song "Good in Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood. Cover by QueenElsaofArendelle
1. Good in Goodbye

**Good in Goodbye**

***~ I love, love, LOVE this song! If any of you wonderful people who read my stories have heard the song, "Good in Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood, you'll know that it's a beautiful sad song. =) Check it out! ~*  
**

* * *

**Song lyrics:**

**"I heard you laughing in a crowd outside a restaurant we used to go to**  
** I caught a glimpse that stopped me in my tracks**  
** It took me back**  
** You looked happy with that little girl up on your shoulders, happy**  
** I know where she got those crystal eyes of blue**  
** Time's been sweet to you**

**As bad as it was, as bad as it hurt**  
** I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved**  
** Sometimes life leads you down a different road**  
** When you're holding on to someone that you gotta let go**  
** Someday you'll see the reason why**  
** Sometimes, yeah, sometimes, there's good in goodbye**

** I don't regret it**  
** The time we had together**  
** I won't forget it**  
** But we both ended up where we belong**  
** I guess goodbye made us strong**  
** And yeah I'm happy**  
** I found somebody too who makes me happy**  
** And I knew one day I'll see you on the street**  
** And it'd be bittersweet**

** But as bad as it was, as bad as it hurt**  
** I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved**  
** Sometimes life leads you down a different road**  
** When you're holding on to someone that you gotta let go**  
** Someday you'll see the reason why**  
** Yeah, sometimes, yeah sometimes, there's good in goodbye**  
** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

** As bad as it was, yeah, as bad as it hurt**  
** I thank God I didn't get what I thought that I deserved**  
** Sometimes life leads you down a different road**  
** When you're holding on to someone that you got to let go**  
** Someday you'll see the reason why**  
** Yeah, someday you'll see the reason why**  
** There's good in goodbye, yeah**  
** Yeah**

** There's good in goodbye." **

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her favorite restaurant. She placed her order to the dark-haired waitress and handed her her menu. She sighed and gazed out her window. It had been over 3 years, almost 4, since she and Jack broke up. This had been their favorite restaurant: A Frozen Heart. It was _the_ most popular restaurant for couples to go to.

She fiddled absently with the snowflake pendant on her necklace. It was beautiful; it hung on a real silver chain, and was adorned with white and blue crystals. Jack's grandfather, North, had crafted it for him, and Jack had given it to Elsa for their 2-year anniversary.

The waitress came back with her order and Elsa thanked her. The waitress smiled and pocketed Elsa's generous tip. When she left, Elsa stirred her spoon around in her Snowman Pudding, deep in thought. She was reminiscing about Jack. Was he still thinking about her? She couldn't get over him. He was permanently pressed into her mind. She sighed and ate some of her pudding. _Elsa, come on!_ she told herself silently. _Remember, if you bump into him-conceal, don't feel. Don't let your feelings show!_

Suddenly, a laugh came from outside the restaurant and all of Elsa's thoughts shattered. She leaped up out of her chair and looked outside. _That laugh_, she thought, frantically looking, _I know that laugh!_

Finally she found what-or rather, who-she was looking for. Her heart melted at the sight of him.

_Jack_.

He was looking well. He seemed to have put on a bit more weight. He no longer looked like the skinny teenager he was when he and Elsa were dating. Elsa looked closer. She saw a cute little girl that looked roughly the age of 5 or 6 riding on his shoulders. She had white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. She looked a lot like Jack, but she also had some golden blonde highlights.

"Hold on tight!" Jack shouted as they raced around the fountain in the square. The little girl shrieked with laughter, urging him to go faster.

A young woman with long blonde hair sat down on a bench, cradling another little one. This one had auburn hair and a single white-blonde highlight.

Elsa squinted. She could've sworn she had seen that woman before, but she was too far away for Elsa to make out her facial features. Then, the woman stood up, still clutching the baby, and walked over to Jack. She said something to him and they both laughed, their voices blending together in beautiful harmony. They crossed the street and entered the restaurant.

Quickly, Elsa looked down at her pudding as the bell jingled. "Hey, Marty!" Jack called over to a man polishing glasses. "How have you been?"

Marty grinned. "I've been pretty good." He gestured around. "This place is just bursting with people! Business has never been better, I tell ya." Then he looked over at the blonde woman and smiled. "Why hello there, Rapunzel! Long time no see."

Rapunzel? That name somehow rang a bell inside Elsa's head. She couldn't remember why, though.

"Hello, Marty," the woman named Rapunzel said. She shifted her baby in her arms. "Meet Anna, our youngest daughter. She was born just about a month ago."

Jack grinned and gestured to the girl on his shoulders. "And surely you remember little Elsa! She was so happy when she found out she was going to be a big sister!"

_Elsa?_ Her eyes filled with tears. So Jack hadn't forgotten about her! He had even named one of his daughters after her! She sniffled a bit.

Jack looked her way and he froze. Elsa glanced up and saw him staring. She got up and strode over to them.

"Hi, Jack," she whispered softly.

"Hi, Elsa," he whispered back just as softly.

Elsa looked over at Rapunzel and was shocked for a moment. "Rapunzel?" she gasped. "It's been a long time since I saw you!"

Rapunzel grinned. "Yes, yes it has been!" The two embraced. Rapunzel turned to Jack and explained, "Elsa and I are cousins. Our mothers were sisters."

"I can see the family resemblance." Jack grinned widely, and Elsa could see the mischievous boy still inside of him. "Oh, and these are our daughters: Elsa and Anna."

"Jack insisted we name the first one Elsa, just in case we couldn't have a second," Rapunzel was quick to add. "Elsa, say hi to Miss Elsa."

Little Elsa looked up at Elsa with so much curiosity it warmed Elsa's heart. "Hi, Miss Me!"

Elsa laughed. Tears streamed down her face. She turned to Jack. "Jack . . . Rapunzel . . . you both have two wonderful children, and I am honored to have one named after me." She kissed Little Elsa's cheek. "I-are you two-"

"Yes, we're married," both of them said at the same time, then smiled at each other. "Elsa, is there anyone special in your life right now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, actually, there is." Elsa smiled. "You probably know him."

"Ooh, tell us, tell us!" Rapunzel pleaded, her old, energetic self back. "C'mon, Elsa!"

"You'll both have to find out by yourselves." Elsa laughed. "Sorry, but I have to go. It was wonderful meeting you all." She caught Jack's eye. "And seeing you again."

And with that, Elsa walked out, leaving the family behind in her wake.

**All right! I want to hear who YOU want as Elsa's boyfriend! (P.S. It can't be Jack, Jelsa shippers! XP)**


	2. To Clear Things Up

Okay, I've gotten a LOT of reviews after I've published this, and though this was supposed to be a one-shot, I just want to clear some things up:

1. FIRST OF ALL, I do NOT hate Jelsa. I just think it's stupid that some Jelsa shippers are so rude to Jackunzel and sorry, but I just don't ship Jelsa. End of story.

2. I put this in the "Frozen" and "Rise of the Guardians" section because it's mainly focused on Elsa. IDK, I just figured I'd put in Jack, too, in the Characters section. So Jelsa shippers, please don't hurt me!

3. YES, this is a one-shot! I never planned on making this story longer and do not plan to in the future! I am really sorry to have caused this mess, and beg for your forgiveness.

4. Jack named his child Elsa because he couldn't forget about his past girlfriend. She was still in his heart, even while he was in love with Rapunzel. Got that? *pulls out bullhorn* HE STILL LOVES HER! *puts it away* Comprende?

5. I would never purposely disrespect someone else's ships. I understand if you don't ship Frozen Tangled Guardians, but let's not get technical here. It's an EU-extended universe. It's not a canon ship. Please, respect all ships.

6. Some of you think I'm not giving Elsa a chance. I'm sorry, but Elsa and Jack HAD been dating before, and if you read the song lyrics, she's happy with someone else. I wanted to give the readers the chance to be creative about who Elsa's boyfriend should be.

7. I DO NOT SHIP TWO PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE THE "LEFTOVERS". Some people immediately assume that if you ship Jackunzel, Felsa/Eugelsa is what you ship. No! I don't just throw two people who are "left over" together because they don't have anyone else. Some may do that, and that's fine with me, but don't just think that I do that without knowing me first.

8. No, Rapunzel is not going to ditch Jack for Flynn so Elsa can be with Jack. Sure, think whatever you want to think, but this is what _I_ ship. And if you don't like what I ship, then that's _your_ problem. Please don't post rude or mean comments. It's just sad.

9. This is a modern day AU. That means this: NO ice powers, NO healing powers, NO magic whatsoever. Is that clear?

10. I don't want to, but I CAN delete this story if it's causing too much of a mess. I'm sorry, Jelsa shippers.

**AND I've changed the categories now to Frozen/Tangled. Will that help, shippers? No more mean, rude, Jackunzel-hating comments? Please? **


End file.
